bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Habit
|recharge = N/A |found = Shop |unlock = N/A |tears= N/A }}Habit is an item added to the Wrath of the Lamb DLC for the original game, and also return in the Rebirth remake. Effects Isaac wears a Habit. When Isaac is hit, 3 bars of the activated item charge are filled (as of v1.50 in the Unholy Edition, the refill is the amount of bars that would be gained upon clearing a room instead. In Rebirth, the fill amount is only 1 bar). Interactions *Does not refill charge when shielded by the Book of Shadows, Celtic Cross, or the Polaroid shield. *Does not refill charge while using My Little Unicorn or The Gamekid. Synergies Mom's Bottle Of Pills - Allows for the player to receive infinite pills from the bottle, the safest way to do this is to walk into fires to farm pills, balls of steel and especially full heal pills can give Isaac back the health needed to then in turn receive more pills. This makes it very easy for the player to achieve max hp assuming full hp pills drop (and 2x max health if a full health pill is kept). Book of Revelations/The Nail - Gives Isaac a spirit heart every time he takes two half-hearts of damage, essentially making him invincible. Acquiring The Wafer allows this combo to work even after The Womb. Yum Heart - Essentially the same as above except that Isaac can't have soul hearts for this to work. This also allows for infinite use of Blood Donation Machines. Scapular - If Isaac's willing to bring himself down to half a heart left, and there is a reliable source of damage in the room (e.g. fire or spikes), then he can use the spacebar item as many times as he like. It is interesting to play as Isaac with the D6 or have otherwise acquired the dice. The Dice - Can be used to reroll items over and over until Isaac have the item he want, as long as he have enough health. Book of Shadows/My Little Unicorn/The Gamekid - If Isaac has enough health to spare taking damage, items will charge after getting hit, granting near immortality for high health players (May prove more challenging on floors beyond The Depths/Necropolis). The latter two items allow a method of attack whilst invincible however are more difficult to exploit. The Gamekid although counteracts the longer charge time by providing a method to replenish red hearts. Charm Of The Vampire - If there is a monster in the room that spawns enemies, (e.g. The Duke of Flies) the player can hurt him/herself to charge an item, then kill the re-spawning enemies in order to heal the damage done. The Pinking Shears - Allows multiple bodies to exist, however there may only be one head. Trivia * A 'habit' is a set of religious garments worn by members of a religious order (generally known as monks and nuns but can have other names). The robes depicted in the game are similar to those of Franciscan nuns, either referencing the orders veneration of St Francis who was a martyr or the nuns who have died as martyrs over the centuries. * Edmund McMillen has stated that he recognizes that items such as the Habit allow the player to become technically invincible, and says that it was intentional for this to be possible.http://www.formspring.me/EdmundM/q/427945791559068464 References de: ru:Одеяние Category:Items Category:Passives